Just Another Grey's Story
by kayleehoward
Summary: Grey's Anatomy Mostly AU Grey's with a twist. More characters, more drama, more of the Grey's we all know and love
1. Just Another Grey's Story Chapter 1

And here we are again. Nearly 2 years later posting an entirely different type of story. I was never planning on posting this one to be honest... It's also not the best thing I've ever written. Its very spazzy and jumpy and I know that trust me. Leave a review if you want. If anyone has suggestions on expanding the jumpy parts please share. Hope you like it.

Thanks,

Kaylee

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any part of Shondaland. All characters belong to Shonda except for the ones you don't recognize. If I owned Shondaland Derek, Lexie, Mark and Henry would still be alive.

* * *

 **Just Another Grey's Story: Part One**

 **Meredith:**

 _Your kids, your keys, your family_ _photo album_ _. It's the list you repeat in your head before you fall asleep. It's the short list of things you'd grab in case of disaster. A list makes you feel in control. Your kids, your keys, your family photo album. When the fire starts, when the tsunami hits, when the earth literally quakes…Do you remember your list or do you just duck and cover?_

"Lex! Jo! Come on hurry up! We need to leave!"

"We're coming Mer! I am just putting on Ev's shoes!" Lexie yelled from the other end of the house.

"Well come faster Lexie! We need to leave!" Alex yelled at the younger Karev.

"Alex I am moving as fast as one can with a 5-year-old!" Lexie yelled back

"Less yelling more moving"

 _ **And that was a normal morning in the Grey-Karev household. Every morning as hectic as the last.**_

 ** _"Okay so the kids are all at daycare or school so now we just need to get to work on time." We drove our normal route to work. We were making our way down I-5 when out of the corner of my eye I saw a car heading right for us. I started to merge into the lane next to ours to try and get out of the way but the car ended up hitting a giant semi-truck, which was for some stupid reason carrying cans of nitrogen and oxygen. There was a massive pile up on the freeway that day. Who knows if we will all make it out alive. That was the last thing I remember other than screaming from that day._**

 _When the shock wears off, when the body can accept that a trauma has happened, when it can let down its defences, it's a scary moment. It's vulnerable. The shock response had protected us and it just might have saved us._

 **Lexie:**

 _Do you know who you are? Do you know what's happened to you? Do you want to live this way? All it takes is one person, one patient, one moment to change your life forever. It can change your perspective, color of your thinking. One moment that forces you to rethink everything you know._

 _They hit you out of nowhere. When bad things come, they come suddenly without warning. We rarely get to see the catastrophe coming. No matter how well we try to prepare for it._

 ** _Being loaded into an ambulance is really where my memory starts. I don't remember the crash itself. I just remember screaming and holding onto Mer as our car flipped. Then the next thing I remember is being wheeled into the trauma bay at Grey Sloan where I work. I remember seeing Owen and April hovering over me and starting to treat me. Then I remember Arizona telling me that I was going into surgery and that she would take care of the kids. After that it's all black. Just me and my thoughts. It feels like I am underwater. I can hear everything going on around me. It just feels like I am in a fishbowl. I have no idea how long it has been since the crash. I just know I need to wake up. I need to know if my brother, Mer and Jo are okay. Jo has been my best friend since the first day of intern year. If something happened to any of the three of them. Here's to say I would be lost without them._**

-=2 Weeks Later=-

[March 1st 2034]

I started to choke on something. That's when I realized my body was pulling itself out of its sleep. I am really hoping someone will come and take this tube out before I asphyxiate. Finally, a nurse walking by the room sees me so she can take the damn tube out.

"Nice to see you awake Dr. Karev." The nurse said

"Thank you for taking that tube out! Can you page Dr. Hunt or Dr. Robbins? Please?"

"Of course Dr. Karev" She replied

I waited for Hunt or Arizona to come in and talk to me about my injuries and what the hell had happened. Arizona came running into my room. I guess she was really excited to see that I was okay.

"Oh thank god Lex you gave us all a scare there. Well, all 4 of you did really. But I am so so happy to see you up." Arizona rambled on

"How are the others?' That is the biggest thing I want to know right now.

"Your brother is doing okay. Other than you he sustained the least injuries. But you were still the only one partially conscious when we brought you in. The explosion happened to not really blow any of the car apart it just flipped the car on its side, which was actually very lucky. Jo and Meredith would have sustained much worse injuries if the car had not flipped. But on the docket for you my dear, you had many contusions all over your body. Most likely from the glass shattering and the car flipping, Jackson stitched you up all nice so not too many scars should be there. Then you had dislocated your hip but Callie fixed you up there. Also, your knee came in messed up pretty badly again. Your kneecap was dislocated and both your meniscus and ACL were torn in the right knee." I interrupted Arizona at that point.

"Well I have done all that before to my knee. It seems to be a pretty common thing with me. But the recovery time on my knee isn't too bad. But continue?"

"Okay well you are right about that. But other than that you compressed your spine and dislocated your shoulder. Your back was worked on when you first came in so it should work itself out after you walk around for a couple days. Your arm just needs to be in a sling for another week seeing as you have been out for a while. But since you also hit your head in the crash Amelia is going to come in and check on you." Arizona finished explaining and paged Amelia.

"Thanks Zone' How are the kids doing?"

"Pretty good. Definitely missing their mom's. We had to tell them what was happening but I called Brandon and Kara so they have been helping with Ev especially. But something else I need to tell you. Owen insisted we call one of your emergency contacts and seeing as your main 3 were in the accident with you we called Chris. He has been here with you day and night since the accident. I kicked him out earlier to go get a shower and get some good sleep back at the house." As soon as Arizona stopped talking Amelia walked in.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to Arizona and she left.

"Hey Amelia."

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked me

"Pretty sore but nothing worse than last time. Now come shine a bright light in my eyes." She started to laugh at that.

"I can see that the accident didn't affect your sense of humor which is also a very good thing. But okay you know the drill follow the light with your eyes." I followed the light. It is actually very annoying to have a bright light shined in your eyes.

"Okay now squeeze my hand? Good. Lexie I am happy to report you seem perfectly fine with your general neuro exam. Are there any holes in your memory? Like any things you can't remember?"

"Not that I know of." I thought about it for a minute. Thinking back about the accident. No holes other than since the accident.

"How long was I out Amelia?"

"I will tell you that once you tell me what you think the date is. Or the last date you remember it being." She told me.

"Okay the last date I remember it being was 3 weeks after my birthday I think so February 18th 2016." I told her confidently

"That was the date of the accident." Amelia confirmed.

"So now are you going to tell me what day it is?" I asked her

"Two weeks later. Its March 3rd 2016."

"I was out for two weeks?! What about the others?" I asked her frantically.

"You are the first one up. The hope is that it won't be much longer for anyone else. I had a feeling you would be the first one to come around. I believe Alex may be next. Meredith and Jo were injured the worst in the crash as Arizona already told you. We need our pediatric surgeons back! Arizona has had a hard time keeping the department up in the past few weeks. With her being the only attending. She has a few residents who have decided to specialize in Peds but she needs the help. So I am going to clear you for Neuro. So that means once Callie clears you and you get back on your feet you can be working again. But I see a certain someone who came back and wants to see you now." Amelia said. I looked away from her to see Chris standing in the doorway.

"Hey Squidge." He said.

"Come here now so I can slap you for calling me that. Or better yet Amy can you hit him on your way out?"

"With pleasure m'dear." She said. And with that Chris got a very hard punch in the shoulder as Amelia walked out. After that whole debacle Chris made his way back into my room.

"How have you been for the past what is it 5 years since we've seen each other? Busy? Any girls?" I asked him.

"Well. In the past 5 years, wow I can't believe it's been that long already. My life has been interesting to say the least. My dad passed the tugboat company onto me so I have been running that. I was thinking about adding on a cruise ship aspect to the company." Chris started

"Wait. You are telling me that YOU want to buy a cruise ship and start a cruise line?"

"Exactly. I thought what better place to start it than Seattle?" He said next. Then I interrupted him again.

"Wait you are going to stay?"

"Well I figure you need someone to take care of you before you go back to work and well… All four of you who live in that house were in the accident. You all need help." He said.

"That is a good point. But what makes you think I want you to stay with me."

"Lexie, Lexie, Lexie. You forget I have known you for 20 years at this point. I know you much better than you think." He sassed.

"I forgot how much I love you." As soon as I said that I realized how it had sounded. But then I realized. I actually mean every word I just said. I am in love with my best friend. And I have been for 20 years. Even when I was engaged to Mitch and was pregnant with his child. Who did I go crying too before Alex when Mitch cheated on me with my best friend? I went to Chris. He answered my 3am phone call saying I was coming home and needed a place to stay. He didn't ask any questions. He just said he would be there when I landed. He really is the perfect guy. Now I realize I just have to see if there are any girls in his life.

 _We do our very best but sometimes it's just not good enough. We buckle our seat belts, we wear a helmet, we stick to the lighted paths. We try to be safe. We try so hard to protect ourselves but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference cause when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere. The bad things come suddenly with no warning but we forget, that sometimes that's how the good things come too._


	2. Just Another Grey's Story Chapter 2

And here we are again. Nearly 2 years later posting an entirely different type of story. I was never planning on posting this one to be honest... It's also not the best thing I've ever written. Its very spazzy and jumpy and I know that trust me. Leave a review if you want. If anyone has suggestions on expanding the jumpy parts please share. Hope you like it.

Thanks,

Kaylee

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any part of Shondaland. All characters belong to Shonda except for the ones you don't recognize. If I owned Shondaland Derek, Lexie, Mark and Henry would still be alive.

* * *

Change is a funny thing, not everyone can handle it. It can sneak up on you. Things aren't what they use to be. The whole world is transformed. You realize the ground beneath you has shifted. Things are uncertain and there's no turning back. The world around you is different now. Unrecognizable, and there is nothing you can do about it. You're stuck and the future is staring you in the face and you're not sure you like what you see. Like I said, I'm not big into change.

 ** _[June 17, 2027]_**

 ** _Driving home after going for a night out with my friends from med school had become a very normal thing. I am now 4 months pregnant and you can kind of tell I am pregnant but not really. I am just ready to get home and sleep. But of course much to my dismay I am not going to get to do that. I walked through the door to a sight I hoped I would never see. My fiancée cheating on me with my best friend. I silently walked up the stairs without them seeing. I packed a bag quickly telling myself I could come back later for the rest. Or just buy new stuff completely. As soon as I escaped the house I shot a text to Mitch and I's roommate._**

 ** _'Jerome. I am not coming back. Mitch has been cheating on me with Jess. Please do not tell him I saw them. I want it to hit him. He needs to face the consequences of what happened.' He responded almost immediately._**

 ** _'Are you still at the house? If you are I will be right down and I'll take you to the airport.'_**

 ** _'I'm still here. Front porch. You really don't have to do this for me.'_**

 ** _'I want to Lex. You are my little sister. Mitch is an idiot.'_**

 ** _'Thanks Jerome.' I heard someone making noise in the house. Jerome was purposely making noise to get Mitch to stop. I heard him yell_**

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL JEROME"_**

 ** _"Go to hell Mitch" Was the last thing Jerome said to Mitch as he was walking out of the house._**

 ** _"Oh Lexie." Jerome saw my tear streaked face. He came over and gave me a giant hug._**

 ** _"Let's go. Do you have any idea where you are going?" He asked me_**

 ** _"I think I'm going back to Portland. I will see if I can stay with Chris or Ruby." I told him._**

 ** _"Call them in the car. We are getting you on the next plane to Portland." Once we got in the car I started to dial Chris. I knew if I called him I wouldn't be expected to explain anything right away. If I called Ruby she would see through any lie I told. I finished dialing and the phone rang about 4 times before he finally picked up._**

 ** _"What's up Lex?" A groggy Chris answered the phone._**

 ** _"Can you pick me up from the airport once I land?" I asked._**

 ** _"I'll be there. Text me details?" He asked_**

 ** _"Of course. Thank you Chris. You are really the best."_**

 ** _"I have been told that before. Love you Lex."_**

 ** _"Love you too sassafras."_**

 ** _"See you in a few hours Squidge." At that he hung up the phone._**

 ** _"Looks like I'm staying with Chris once I get back to Portland." I told Jerome._**

 ** _"Lex my one question is. Why didn't you want to call one of your brothers?" He asked._**

 ** _"I knew if I called one of them they would get super overprotective and overreact a lot. So I decided to call the one person whom I knew wouldn't ask questions." I told him_**

 ** _"That is a good reason. And don't worry about Mitch. I will deal with him and make sure he doesn't come after you."_**

 ** _"You are the best Jerome." I decided to text Alex to tell him I was coming home to Portland. I didn't give him any other information._**

 ** _'What made you come to this realization at 1am?' Alex responded._**

 ** _"Oh shit he's on to me Jerome."_**

 ** _"He's your brother. What would you expect?"_**

 ** _"What do I say to him though!"_**

 ** _"Just tell him you just wanted to come home. You wanted to come see all your friends back home. Also you are starting your internship at Grey-Sloan in a month anyways."_**

 ** _"Yay I get to be the pregnant intern who has the same name as one of the attending's. Everyone is going to think Alex is my husband."_**

 ** _"Well you can tell them the truth. What is this scared, shy Lex I am seeing? Where is my favorite Lex? The crazy, fun, courageous one." Jerome asked._**

 ** _"You are seeing broken Lexie. The one that just got cheated on by her fiancée. Oh will you take my ring and put it on Mitch's night stand? I left a note but will you put the ring with it?"_**

 ** _"Sure Lex. Whatever makes you feel better."_**

 ** _"I just want him to hurt." I said. I realized that is not something I would say. Where did that even come from? That is way to vicious for me._**

 ** _"Here we are. Do you want me to come in with you?" Jerome asked._**

 ** _"I think this is something I need to do on my own. A new chapter in my life. Thank you for everything. Really." I started to get out of the car and Jerome followed me to help with my bag and to give me a hug._**

 ** _"Come visit me some time Jerome."_**

 ** _"Same to you squirt."_**

 ** _"I love how you all call me squirt when I am older than Brandon." I laughed through my tears._**

 ** _"We all thought you were younger at first and then it just stuck." He said, also laughing._**

 ** _"I need to go now if I am going to get on a plane tonight." I reluctantly left Jerome's embrace._**

 ** _"Bye Squirt."_**

 ** _"Bye Fluffy." I made my way into the airport with my bag over my shoulder. I got in a line for Alaska Air. Once I finally got to the counter I told the attendant I needed a ticket to Portland and that I wanted to leave sooner rather than later. I got a ticket for a red-eye to Portland. I texted Chris the information and made it through security rather quick. Now to wait. My flight starts boarding in 30 minutes but I want to grab some food before I leave. In true Floridian fashion I ran across the way to Ruth's. Once I came back it was almost time to board. People were beginning to line up. I joined the masses. Because there were a few first class seats left I decided to spring for one seeing as I am pregnant and tired so I want plenty of space. They called first class and I made my way towards the front. I found my seat on the plane and settled in for the 6-hour flight. Before I knew it we were landing at PDX. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Chris saying he was waiting for me along with multiple from Alex and Brandon worrying about me. I shot off texts quickly to the two of them before leaving the plane. I had left all my troubles in Florida now. As soon as I disembarked the plane I was on the lookout for my tall blonde haired friend. I found him with his back to me standing by the baggage claim. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He whirled around and picked me up._**

 ** _"Hey Sassafras." I said_**

 ** _"Hey Squidge. Oh my god I missed you so much." He said._**

 ** _"I missed you too. Shit went down at home so I came here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything earlier." I told him_**

 ** _"Nothing at all. Just some dog and owner cuddling." He said._**

 ** _"Aww you got a puppy?" I asked_**

 ** _"I learned I couldn't live without one. So just warning you I live in a tiny apartment at the moment so we have to share a bed." He said sheepishly._**

 ** _"Shouldn't be such a hardship." I laughed recalling the time when we had to share the world's smallest tent with him, Madison and I._**

 ** _"Not like we haven't done it before." He laughed along with me._**

 ** _"So how far along are you now?" He asked me._**

 ** _"Just over 4 months. I just feel bad because she won't really grow up with a dad. Mitch is not going to be any part of her life." I scowled at the mention of his name._**

 ** _"So what did happen?" Chris asked. I told him everything that had happened earlier that night as we were walking out of the airport and to his car._**


	3. Just Another Grey's Story Chapter 3

And here we are again. Nearly 2 years later posting an entirely different type of story. I was never planning on posting this one to be honest... It's also not the best thing I've ever written. Its very spazzy and jumpy and I know that trust me. Leave a review if you want. If anyone has suggestions on expanding the jumpy parts please share. Hope you like it.

Thanks,

Kaylee

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any part of Shondaland. All characters belong to Shonda except for the ones you don't recognize. If I owned Shondaland Derek, Lexie, Mark and Henry would still be alive.

 **Just Another Grey's Story**

 _Have you ever had a starring role in a play? A solo in a recital? All eyes on you waiting for you to do what they came to see. Feeling the incredible pressure to perform. There was a time when they used to call operating rooms, operating theatre. It still feels like one. Scores of people get ready for the show. The sets are arranged. There are costumes, masks, props. Everything has to be rehearsed, choreographed. All leading to the moment when the curtain goes up. You know what they say about Carnegie Hall. There's only one way to get there._

[March 18 2034]

"So any girls Sassafras?" I asked slyly.

"I didn't even think you remembered you used to call me that. It's been so long since anyone has called me that." He said

"Probably because Madison and I were the only ones who ever called you that." I told him

"But to answer your question. No. No girls. There is one that I really like though. I think I'm even in love with her. I've known her forever but I just don't know how to tell her" He said. I immediately was disappointed. He is in love with Madison I thought. Then something happened that broke me out of my thoughts.

"Alexys Karev. I think I'm in love with you." He said out of the blue.

"You know what? I think I'm in love with you too." I said awestruck that it was me. He leaned over and kissed me. I think that this is what real love is. I am feeling things I never felt when I was with Mitch. I feel this sense of security and trust. Like I don't need to worry about anything. I was always worrying Mitch was going to find someone prettier than me and leave me. And then one day he actually did. Imagine that.

"Hey Chris," I said grabbing his hand.

"I want to see Evie. Can you go get her? Or text Kara to bring her over?" I asked him.

"Of course Squidge. Want me to go check on the others while I'm at it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I would rather you just stay here. I can always page someone to check on them." I said smirking at him.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." He said also smirking.

"Ass. You suck Sassafras."

"You love me." He said

"That is also true." I said and then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Okay well I am going to go get Ev now." He said

"I bet she will be excited to see her Uncle Chris. She has been asking about you lately you know."

"How old is she now? I need to know what age version of you to expect my dear." He said

"She's 7. And a mirror image of 7-year-old Lexie too. So you should be scared. I was a demon at 7."

"Oh no. If I could ask Alex what you were like at 7 I would." He said

"Well you can if you want." Arizona said peeking her head in the door.

"He just woke up. Want me to wheel you down Lex?" She asked

"That would be great Zone. Thank you so much."

"Well you need a change of scenery Lex. These rooms get boring after a while. Where is Chris off too? I think that's the first time I've seen him leave your side since the accident."

"I want to see Ev so he is grabbing her from Brandon and Kara." I said

"That's sweet. He is an amazing guy you know. And that's coming from me. And I like women!"

"Oh Arizona. This is why everyone likes you."

"Now what is this I hear about my little sister acquiring a boyfriend in the last month?" Alex said as we came into his room.

"Dingbat. It's Chris. No need to worry. I have a really good feeling about it this time. None of the uncertainty I had with Mitch."

"That's good Lexie. I'm happy for you don't worry. I trust your judgment." Alex said.

"So how are you feeling Alex?"

"Meh. I mean I think I feel about average for someone who was in a car wreck." He said.

"That's better than you could be I reassured him.

"What about Jo and Mer? How are they?" He asked frantically

"Alex calm down. And do not blow up at me for telling you to calm down. You are a doctor you know what could happen if you don't calm down. They are stable. They are also both still out. I was the first one to come around about a week ago. Now it's you just like Amelia suspected. We sustained the least injuries because we were on the side of the car farthest from the blast."

"Okay. Thanks sis." He said obviously trying to relax.

"No problem. Now I am going to go see my daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to come see her uncle Alex too. Love you." I said to him

"Love you too Squidge."

"You and Chris with that nickname!" I exclaimed.

"Satchel calls you it too. Anyone who was ever friends with both of us calls you that." He said smirking at me.

"Goodbye Alex." I said leaving the room. Now to find my bubbly little Ev.

"Mommy!" I heard a squeal from behind me. I turned around to see her trying to get out of her 2nd favorite Uncle's arms. He let her go but told her to be careful.

"Oh Evie I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too Mommy! Uncle Brandon and Aunt Kara have been taking me to do all my favorite things!" She said with a huge smile on her face. I sat and listened to my little girl bloviate about her experiences with her aunt and uncle.

"They took you to the American Girl store! That must have been so much fun! Baby how about when I get to come home Uncle Chris and I will take you there?"

"Yes Mommy! Can we have dinner there too?"

"Of course. What if Mommy pulled out one of her old American Girl dolls and brought her with us?"

"You had dollies Mama?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"I had a lot of dolls baby. I only have one now. She was very special to me. Her name is Hayden. She has red hair and brown eyes. I got her not long after Uncle Alex and I moved to Seattle with our Mom and Dad."

"She sound's pretty mama. When do you get to come home?"

"Well baby girl I'm not sure. But you seem to be having lots of fun with Kara and Brandon. I hope I will be home soon though."

"I hope so too Mama." Evie said with a faraway look in her eyes. I wonder what she is thinking about. I swear my little girl is always thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about my darling?" I asked her

"Just thinking about what we are going to do when you get home Mama." She said.

"Have you been hanging out with Ellis, Bailey and Zola?" I asked

"Yeah. They are just worried about Auntie Meredith." She said sadly.

"Auntie Mer is going to be fine. What if we see if she and Ellis want to come with us to the American Girl store once we get out of here?"

"Yes please Mommy! That would be so much fun! Can we bring Aunt Jo too?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"We will see about Aunt Jo. I bet she would love it though. We can have a girl's day. Now do you want to see Uncle Alex? He woke up this morning." I saw her eyes light up at the mention of her father figure.

"Let's go see him then!" She jumped off my bed and I motioned to Chris to come into the room.

"I believe my love that I need someone to take me to my lovely brother's room." I said in a British accent.

"Shall we my dear?" He responded with a smirk.

"We shall." I replied. He helped me out of the bed and into a wheelchair. I hope Callie starts me walking soon. Last time I hurt my knee like this I was up in a few weeks and it has been 5 since the accident. We made our way down the hall to already find Evie sitting on Alex's bed chatting with her favorite uncle.

"I'm back already Alex" I said in a sing song-y voice.

"But I also brought someone with you who you may want to see." Chris stepped into the room after I said that.

"Hey man. Long time no see!" Chris exclaimed.

"I wish it were under more casual circumstances than this. Maybe when I am not laying in a hospital bed and being attacked by my favorite munchkin." He started tickling Evie making her shake with laughter.

"I think we all do Alex. But hopefully Callie will let me walk soon." I raised my voice with the last part knowing Callie was near.

"I was planning on it Karev!" Callie said from the hallway.

"So can I start walking soon then Torres?" I responded.

"Want to start now Karev?" I nodded.

"Get up then. Stand up." She said

"Okay bad cop Torres today. Callie you do realize I'm not like your hip replacement patient. I actually want to walk and be a doctor again." I said sarcastically.

"Did Sofia keep you up all night Cal?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly." She said looking sheepish.

"Calliope Torres. You knew you had to come see me at work today and you stayed up all night having sex when you knew I couldn't?! How evil of you." I said

"Last time I checked my sex life did not change according to you Karev. Now walk." I began to stand up out of my chair very shakily but less shaky than the last time this happened.

"My legs are definitely stronger than last time, Callie." I said

"You weren't on bed rest for as long this time. The coma allowed you to begin healing which meant you weren't confined to a bed once you woke up." Callie said

"Cal remember even though I am two rounds of interns below you I'm still a doctor."

"I know that but you chose Arizona and your brother over me so. I still hold a grudge." She said. I had to laugh at that.

"Touché. But you still got Jo. Ortho wanted one of us and so did Peds. We both thought it over and here we are." I said laughing

"But I liked you better" Callie whined

"Callie I heard that." A weak voice came from the room next door.

"Jo-Jo?" I asked.

"Hey Lexie-boo." She said. Then on my weak legs I ran as well as I could to the door and into the next room.

"God damn I regret that decision." I said breathing hard with my knee in some very serious pain.

"I was always the smarter one Lex." Jo said with a smirk.

"Shut up you know I was everyone's favorite." I shot back.

"That's just because your brother works here and they have all known you since he was an intern and they all hated me because I was the intern dating the attending." She said

"Oh shut up Mer loves you and always has. You know Mer though it takes her awhile to warm up to people." I said

"I know it just sure felt like no one liked me." She said

"They just didn't know you like I did. I mean who is to thank for you getting to know Alex?" I smirked

"Shut up Alexys." She said accentuating my full name.

"So is that my fiancée I hear?" Alex called from the room next door.

"Depends. Do you have more than one?" Jo called back.

"Hmmm… I have to think about that one." He joked

"Oh Alex. You know what I can and would do to you if that was the case." Jo laughed

"In remembering what you did to Peckwell I think I won't be acquiring anymore fiancées anytime soon." He said.

 _If only life was just a dress rehearsal and we had time for do-overs. We'd be able to practice and practice every moment until we got it right. Unfortunately, everyday of our lives is its own performance. It seems like even when we get the chance to rehearse and prepare and practice, we're still never ready for life's grand moments._


	4. Just Another Grey's Story Chapter 4

And here we are again. Nearly 2 years later posting an entirely different type of story. I was never planning on posting this one to be honest... It's also not the best thing I've ever written. Its very spazzy and jumpy and I know that trust me. Leave a review if you want. If anyone has suggestions on expanding the jumpy parts please share. Hope you like it.

Thanks,

Kaylee

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any part of Shondaland. All characters belong to Shonda except for the ones you don't recognize. If I owned Shondaland Derek, Lexie, Mark and Henry would still be alive.

P.S. The point of this chapter is that Lexie is in denial so thats why she seems so detached from her daughter's medical issues

 **Just Another Grey's Story**

 _Uncontrollable bleeding, acidosis, cold. We all know what the combination means. We call it the triad of death. The point of no return. It's the moment in the O.R. where we turn to damage control. You stop. You step back. You let the body rest and see if you can find a solution to the chaos that's happening inside._

[April 20th 2034]

"Karev if you think you can handle a little more walking today there was a bomb at the school and we need another Peds attending. I have your brace if you think you can handle it." Callie peaked in visibly paler than normal.

"Was it the girls school?" I asked. As Callie slowly nodded my face paled.

"As far as I know Sofia, Zola, Bailey, Evie and Ellis are all fine. Maybe some minor scrapes and bruises but all five of them happened to be out at recess on one of the far corners of the playground at the time. Now are you in or out?" Callie said

"In. Give me the brace and let's go." I sat on the edge of Jo's bed as I slid on the brace and tightened it.

"Let's go." Callie ran and I hobbled as fast as I could behind her to the trauma bay. The amount of crying children I saw was overwhelming. Why? That is all I could think of. Who would do this to an elementary school? As soon as I got over my initial shock I grabbed a trauma gown and jumped into the fray. Owen and April seemed surprised to see me.

"Karev what are you doing out of bed? And here in the trauma bay no less." Owen asked.

"Torres cleared me. Now where should I go?" I asked

"Assign the residents patients as you go. Take care of the more dire ones but leave the bruises and scratches with interns the broken bones and cuts with residents and then you and Robbins take the big cases." Hunt said.

"Got it. Interns and residents disperse and assign yourselves to cases. Come get Dr. Robbins or I if anything seems to be going wrong. We are here to help these kids. I don't care if your specialty isn't Peds. A child is just a smaller version of an adult. All their organs are in the same places just a little less spread out. All of you stop looking so freaked out and get to work." I said. I made my way to trauma one and started there.

"What do we have Shay?" I asked my best friend

"Lex you shouldn't be on this case. This is hard enough for me as it is. Go trade with Robbins." She said with a look on my face that told me everything.

"Oh god Les, Callie told me they were all out of the way! Just tell me what's wrong with her."

"I will let you read her chart but that's it. Give me your pager so I can page Robbins." She ordered. I handed over my pager as she handed me the chart. As I read through my baby's chart I was terrified for her. Robbins came crashing through the door.

"You paged me 911?" She said out of breath.

"I can't be on this case Zone." I said

"Wait, why? You have never turned down a case in your entire career." She said confused.

"I physically and legally can't. The laws won't allow me to be on the case." I said. You could tell she was beginning to put it together in her head.

"Oh god Lex. Oh god. I will do anything and everything for Ev. Go take a break and then come back. Alex made it out of bed because somehow he had no injuries to his legs whatsoever. Go up and talk to Jo and Chris." She said

"Thanks Zone. You are the best. Now save my little girl." I slowly walked back through the main trauma bay and to the elevators. I had almost made it till my brother stopped me.

"Where are you going Lexie-bear?" He asked

"Alex, its Ev. She's in that trauma room with Arizona." Every little ounce of strength I had left in my body disappeared. I started bawling into Alex's shoulder and he just held me as I cried over my daughter who was dying because some bastard decided to bomb a damn ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.

"How? I thought Callie said all the kids were far from the explosion." Alex questioned.

"I don't know. I went into trauma one and Leslie and Gabby were there. Leslie pulled me away and told me I couldn't be on the case. She said it was hard enough for her as it is." I said

"Lex this isn't you. You don't turn away from helping kids when something terrible happens to your own. Go catch Leslie and Gabby before they leave and help them on scene. I know the year you were a paramedic was one of the happiest of your life." He said. I realized then he has a point. I have never backed down when something happens to one of my own.

"Thanks Alex." I wiped off my face and ran back into the bay. I spotted Leslie just as they were putting the gurney back into the van.

"Hey can I ride along with you guys for the rest of the day?" I asked

"I would love to have you back in my ambo Lex. You okay with it Gabs?" Les asked

"Always. It will be fun having you back in the ambo with us Lex. Remember when I was the candidate with you guys?" Gabby asked. Laughing at the memories we had made in that time.

"That was the most fun year of my life. No matter how much I love surgery I always loved the thrill of being a paramedic." I said with a blissful look on my face

"You know Lex. In about a month 61 will be in need of an interim paramedic for a while." Gabby said with a smile

"No way Gabs! You and Matt are pregnant?" I exclaimed

"Yep. I can hardly believe it myself! But since paramedic work is stressful I have to take off early. So there will be a spot open for about a year. I bet everyone at 51 would be happy to have you back. I can tell Boden we have a person in mind for my replacement and then run it by the big guys. Since you are a certified paramedic along with a trauma and pediatric surgeon I think you are overqualified at this point." We all laughed at that.

"That would be amazing. Hunt signed off for me to be your ride-along for the rest of my shift and if you guys don't mind I would love to come hang at the station between calls today." I said.

"Dude! That would be awesome! Everyone at the firehouse has been asking me when you are coming by lately so you can make them stop bothering me!" Shay said. We pulled up to what had been my daughters' school. All three of us jumped out and I went over to scan the green tags. I heard my name being called after a few minutes and I turned around to see Zola and Ellis.

"Hey girls. Where are your brother and Sofia?" I asked them

"I think Sofia was taken to the hospital so they could check out her bruises and her arm and I have no idea where Bailey is." Zola said in a rush

"Okay well do you two want to ride with us in the ambo back to the hospital? Or I can get Evie's Aunt Erin and Uncle Jay to give you guys a ride in their cool cop car. Your choice girls." I told them. I looked over at Shay and Dawson and the one look I got from Shay told me the girls were going with Jay and Erin. That was their brother on the stretcher.

"So little change of plans. You two are going with Jay and Erin in their cop car. No ambo today. But a little secret I want to share with you two. Aunt Lexie is going to go back to working with Evie's Aunt Shay on the ambo in a few months! I promise you two will get to ride in the ambo then. Sounds good?" I asked them

"Okay." They both answered together. I grabbed their hands and steered them in the direction of Erin. I walked with them over to her.

"Hey Er. This is Zola and Ellis, Mer's kids. I was wondering if you and Jay could give them a lift to the hospital quick? I'm riding along with Shay and Dawson for the rest of the day but they should be at the hospital. When you get there look for Alex and then he can take the girls up to Jo." I said.

"Oh hey Lex. Sure Jay and I can totally take the girls hack to the hospital." She leaned down and introduced herself to the girls and said they would get the full light show on the way back to Grey-Sloan.

"Thank you so much Er." I said

"Wait Lex how's Ev? Wasn't this her school?" She asked.

"Yeah it was. The blast hit her pretty hard. She's in good hands though. Arizona is on her case and I know Arizona will do everything she can." I said trying to comfort myself in the process.

"That's great. I was scared when I saw Leslie and Gabby loading her onto the stretcher. I wanted so badly to call you but Leslie wouldn't let me. She said she would tell you." Erin said. As she finished talking Jay walked over and scooped me up into a hug.

"How are ya Squirt?" He asked

"I'm fine Jay. It's been a crazy day but I guess in theory it can't get much worse." I said

"Nice coat by the way Karev." Jay laughed. I am wearing one of Kelly's coats at the moment because mine was taken back by the station.

"Honorary Severide for the day. I thought wearing one of the coats was appropriate today seeing as I will be back at 51 in a few months hopefully." I told them. I saw Shay waving at me saying they were heading out but I decided to stick around and wait till they came back again. I don't think I could deal with seeing Bailey on a stretcher anyways.

"You are going back to 51?" Jay and Erin asked.

"Hopefully within the next few months. I love being a surgeon but I also love the action and unpredictable element of being a paramedic. The year I was a paramedic was one of the most fun years I have ever had." I told them

"I remember you were always happy and laughing that year. That year was when we first met you wasn't it?" Erin said.

"I think it was. Did we meet at Molly's?" I asked thinking back to that year

"I think it was at Molly's. I think we were sitting at the bar and then Hermann dragged you over saying you were the new paramedic on 61." Erin said

"I remember that now. But you guys should get back to the investigation. Find out who did this to my little girl." I said. The couple walked off with Zola and Ellis. I turned around to find Shay and Dawson pulling back onto the playground. I ran to help them with the next case.

"At this point we have all the kids who can be saved in the hospital. I hate to ask this but Lex can you identify any of the black tags?" Shay asked.

"Oh god. I can try. This is going to be hard. This is Elizabeth Anderson. She was one of Evie's classmates. Andrew Cassell, Nathan Philbrick, Ellie McCarthy. Oh god, she was just at our house the other day. Ellie was one of Evie's best friends. God that's all I can name I'm sorry guys." I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Lex. That's already more than any of us expected. Do you want to head back to the station? That might lift your spirits." Leslie put a comforting arm around me.

"That would be great. I want to call Alex on our way back to get an update on Ev and I want to make sure Zola and Ellis got back to the hospital okay." I said

"That's fine. Take your time. Maybe what you could do since we are so close to the station is we can sneak you into Kelly's office and you can hide out in there while you talk to Alex?" Gabby said

"That would be great. Let's head out." I said. We piled back into the rig and pulled into the station. Gabby went in first to distract the guys with the donuts we had gotten on our way. Then Shay and I made our way to the lieutenants' offices. Leslie knocked on Kelly's door with the knock we used to use around the apartment when it was important. Kell opened the door a smidge and then let us in.

"Hey guys what's up? Nice coat by the way Karev." He said.

"Jay said the exact same thing Severide. But I just need a place where I can call Alex and Arizona to get an update on Everleigh." I said

"We can leave if you want Lexie." Leslie said.

"Can you guys stay? If it's bad news I am going to need you guys." I said

"Of course." Kelly said. Kelly turned back to his paperwork after drawing the blinds and Leslie hopped up onto the bed with me. I slowly dialed Alex's number. It felt like ages before he picked up.

"Hey Squidge how's paramedic work treating you?" A very tired sounding Alex answered.

"It's good. Did Zola and Ellis get to the hospital and find you? Jay and Erin were bringing them over." I told him

"Yeah they found me. Jay and Erin are actually still here. They decided to stay with Ev for a bit." He said.

"How is she Alex? Be honest." At this point I put my phone on speaker and set it on the bed. Alex took a deep breath before starting.

"When she first came in it was really not good. Once Arizona got in there and started to work her magic things were looking up. Then we got her up to the OR where she flat lined once while we were removing her spleen. She had a lot of internal bleeding. Callie came in and fixed her arm and knee while Jackson stitched up a lot of her cuts and scrapes. She is doing a lot better. They still have her on heavy sedatives so she won't be awake for another day or two. Your baby girl will be fine." All three of us let out a collective breath none of us knew we were holding.

"Oh thank god." I said

"I know for one her Auntie Leslie would have missed her niece terribly if something had happened and would have felt terrible." Shay said.

"Same with her Uncle Kelly." Kelly chimed in.

"Hey guys. So Lex want to enlighten me as to why you are at 51?" Alex asked.

"I guess this is a good time to tell you. I might be coming back to 51. Gabby is going on leave for a year and they need an interim paramedic. Today reminded me how much I loved being a paramedic and then the opportunity opened. If Boden and the SFD approve then I start in two months." I told him

"That's awesome Lex! I know how much you loved being a paramedic." He said.

"Thanks Alex. Can you call a board meeting so I can turn in my leave report?" I asked.

"Of course. I will give you a few days so the SFD can approve the transfer before we make it official. Now I have patients to get to and you need to talk to Boden." He said.

"Okay. Love you Alex." I said

"Love you too Squidge." He said. As soon as we hung up there was a knock at the door to Kelly's office. Kelly got up and opened it to a smiling Dawson.

"Come on!" She said with a smile. Gabby began to pull me towards Boden's office.

"I have been talking to Boden about my proposition for my interim position and he is all for it. He just wants to talk to you about it also." Gabby said. I looked behind me giving Shay, Severide and Casey a look that said 'HELP ME'. The three were also coming because Severide and Casey are the two lieutenants of course and then Shay is the other paramedic in charge. We reached Boden's office and with a last tug Gabby pulled me in.

"Hey Chief." I said with a smile.

"Welcome back to 51 Karev it's always nice seeing you around the house. But I hear that Dawson has a proposition for you to be her replacement during her leave. You would be a great asset to the house with your training as a surgeon and previous paramedic work." He said.

"Chief if this is approved I am in. I told my brother and he will call a board meeting at the hospital if the SFD approves." I told him.

"Well Karev let me see if I can call down to main and get a meeting to approve the interim spot. If we do get this meeting I need all of you in this office there too. Casey, Severide appoint interim lieutenants and Shay, call in Rafferty and Chout. I hope we will have you back on our shift next week Karev." Boden said with a satisfied tone.

"Thank you Chief. It is great to have your support on this." I said. At that we filed out of his office.

"So. Matt, Kelly any new candidates I should know about?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Well. I have one at the moment. Dunnell is his name." Kelly said.

"First name?" I asked

"Satchel." Kelly said giving me a weird look.

"That is Alex's best friend from high school." I told them.

"Wow you just know people everywhere Lex." Casey laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a social butterfly." I pretended to flap my wings as I ran ahead of them.

"Do I hear the raspy voice of the one and only Alexys Karev?" I heard Satchels voice come from the common room. I stuck my head around the corner.

"I believe you do Scratchel." I said with the signature Karev smirk.

"Shut up Squidge." He said. I ran into the room and hugged him.

"Hey candidate we want our share of Karev too!" Hermann said.

"There is enough of me to go around don't worry Hermann." I said laughing. I was definitely not prepared for all of the guys to come heard around me. I found Shay in the crowd and gave her the wild 'help me' eyes.

"Okay boys give little Karev her space. Hopefully you will be seeing her every shift soon enough." Shay piped up.

"Really? We get Karev back?" Cruz asked.

"Maybe. Depends on what the SFD board says today." I said.

"LETS HEAR IT FOR KAREV" Hermann yelled from the back. All the guys whooped with excitement.

"Karev, Shay, Dawson, Severide, Casey? Let's go." Chief said.

"Capp. You are in charge." Kelly said to his right hand man.

"Hermann you are lieutenant while I'm gone." Casey said.

"Rafferty and Chout will be here soon so be nice. All of you. Think of it as part of a shift with Chout gets you a year of shifts with Karev." Shay said.

"Good luck you guys!" Satchel said.

"Thanks Satch. When we get back give me your number so we can get together with Alex sometime." I said.

"Will do Squidge." He said. The 6 of us walked out and into the chilly Seattle winter air. We decided to ride separately. Boden took the Batillion rig, Matt and Gabby took Matt's truck and Leslie, Kelly and I piled into Kelly's Camaro.

 _Once the chaos subsides, we have to go back, take another look. We have to ask ourselves, 'Can this body be put back together?' If we've done our jobs right, it can. We stop the bleed. We sew the damage. We make the body whole again. But no matter how hard we try, we have to realize some things just can't be fixed._


	5. Just Another Grey's Story Chapter 5

And here we are again. Nearly 2 years later posting an entirely different type of story. I was never planning on posting this one to be honest... It's also not the best thing I've ever written. Its very spazzy and jumpy and I know that trust me. Leave a review if you want. If anyone has suggestions on expanding the jumpy parts please share. Hope you like it.

Thanks,

Kaylee

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any part of Shondaland. All characters belong to Shonda except for the ones you don't recognize. If I owned Shondaland Derek, Lexie, Mark and Henry would still be alive.

* * *

 **Just Another Grey's Story**

 _Trauma is messy, chaotic. Looking at a body that's been reduced to a bloody pulp, it might seem difficult to know where to start. Luckily some clever person developed a protocol. The ABC's: Airway, Breathing, Circulation. The ABC's keep your patient alive so you can figure out how to tackle the rest of the mess. If only all life's problems could be solved with an intubation tube._

"I really hope this goes through guys." I said with a worried feeling.

"Lex you have friends in high places and everyone in the SFD loves you. Also you have all of us behind this decision. You are more than qualified for the job plus they don't have to train you. I think it's a win-win. An experienced paramedic for a busy house. I don't think there is any way they could reject you." Kelly said. 10 minutes later we pulled up to the large SFD building in the heart of downtown Seattle. The 6 of us met up again and walked inside where we were waved up to the 14th floor. We stepped out of the elevators and walked down the hall to the conference room we had been told we would be meeting in. I was surprised to see they had called in Voight and Antonio also.

"This meeting will hereby commence." Chief Woodward silenced us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Voight wink at me letting me know this would go well.

"We are here today to discuss the placement of Seattle paramedic Alexys Karev. Alexys has been a paramedic here with us in the past. After a year of service Alexys became a full time pediatric surgeon. For the past 3 years Alexys has been working at Grey-Sloan hospital here in Seattle. Ms. Karev may I ask what has brought you to come to the decision to come back to paramedic work?" The chief asked.

"Well chief, the year that I was a paramedic here was my first year after residency. I had had a hard internship and residency. My intern year and first year of residency were spent in Florida General Hospital. At the end of my first year of residency I fell pregnant with my daughter to my fiancée at the time. 3 months later my fiancée cheated on me with my best friend. At that point I traveled back to Portland Oregon where I was born and lived with a friend. Towards the end of my pregnancy I came back here to Seattle where I lived for most of my teenage years. My brother also works at Grey-Sloan, which was where I delivered my daughter 1 month later. After starting work as a paramedic I felt more joy and excitement than I ever had before. At the end of my year I realized I needed a break. I needed a more predictable schedule where I could spend more time with my daughter. Now that she is older and that this is a temporary position I see it being a great fit for myself. I would also like to offer myself as 'on-call' in a sense for whenever Firehouse 51 needs a replacement paramedic. Being a paramedic is my passion. Pediatric surgery is one of the hardest branches of surgery and I believe I am fully ready for anything being a paramedic can throw at me." I finished. Everyone looked up at me with a smile. I looked over to Kelly and he nodded at me as to say 'you did great. That was perfect.'

"Thank you Dr. Karev. I believe that is all we need to know. If you could exit the room so that we can make our decision." The chief said. As I turned around to exit I saw Arizona standing at the door.

"Zone what are you doing here?" I asked her

"They called me in because they need input from someone at the hospital. Boden called Alex because he knew you did not want to tell everyone yet, but since Alex is family he can't be on the decision board so he sent me. I think this is a great opportunity. No matter how much we will miss you I know you love paramedic work. I always wonder why you never looked into trauma and now I know why. Good luck Lexie." She said. After she finished her little speech I exited the room. Once I was outside I settled on the bench outside. I think I waited for at least an hour. In that time, I was texting Jay getting updates on how Ev was doing and how things were going with him and Erin. Honestly I love Kel to death but I think Erin and Jay are a much better pair than him and Erin ever would have been. Erin and Jay just understand each other on a much deeper level than Kelly ever understood her. It was more they were just both there for each other during hard times and felt connected through that. I looked up as I heard a noise come from the door. It was Antonio. He motioned for me to come back inside the room. I got up from the hard bench and walked in.

"Welcome back Ms. Karev. On behalf of the Seattle Fire Department I would like to welcome you back to firehouse 51. You will start back at the station in a month and a half on half time. Ms. Dawson here will be doing half shifts of active duty starting June 15th. You will be fulfilling the other half of her shifts also allowing you to finish up some work at Grey Sloan, Dr. Robbins here says you have a resident to finish training and some cases to finish up and distribute to other doctors. Since you have been a medic before and have trained in trauma surgery I believe you will be a very valuable asset to the SFD. Thank you for your time today and thank you for your past and future service." The Chief said.

"Thank you for your time Chief Woodward! I will do you proud." I said with a smile. We all filed out of the room.

"Molly's?" Kelly asked.

"Molly's." I said. As we walked back to the Camaro I texted Alex telling him to bring Jo and meet us at Molly's.

"Hey Zone! You coming with us to Molly's?" I yelled across the street.

"I would but at least one of us needs to be at the hospital." She said.

"Party pooper!" I yelled laughing.

"I will send Erin and Jay over though. The two haven't left Evie's beside all day." She said.

"They love her like a daughter. If I had to work late when I first started at Grey Sloan they took care of her. I swear at this point she likes her Aunt and Uncles more than me. I think she likes the feeling of having a mother and father figure there with her at the same time. I always felt bad because a dad was the one thing I could never give her." I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lex. It wasn't your fault Mitch cheated on you. But go celebrate. You can start training the resident tomorrow." Arizona said. Hours later I had still only consumed two beers. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw Arizona was calling me after she had paged me 911 five times. I answered the phone to a bawling Arizona.

"Alexys, you need to come down here now." I hung up and ran out. I need someone I thought. Someone who cares and won't throw me away. I called the one person I could think of who would drop everything for me other than my brothers. The one person I know who will come. I called my cousin who has been there for me always.

"Ian?" I said through my tears.

"Lexie what's up? Why are you crying?" He asked sounding worried.

"Can you be outside your house in two minutes? I'm almost there." I said.

"No problem." At that we hung up and I sped towards his house. I pulled up and he was already waiting.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong? Where's Ev?" He asked with a worried look. I just looked at him my face telling the entire story.

"Oh god. That was her school on the news wasn't it." He asked.

"Yeah. She was fine when I left the hospital earlier and now…" I broke down as we pulled into the parking lot. he two of us jumped out of the car and ran through the doors. I didn't even check in or ask what room she was in. We just got into the elevator and rode up to the Peds floor.

"Where is she?" I asked the first nurse I came across. The nurse pointed us down the hall. I walked in first and saw Arizona and Jo sitting with a passed out Evie.

"Oh god. What happened Zone?" I asked.

"We thought we got all the bleeders when we went in earlier but when I came back from the meeting something had torn and it was already too late. She's bleeding out Lex. I'm so so so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Lexie-bear maybe you should call Mitch. Tell him what's happening." Ian suggested from behind me.

"Can you call him?" I asked.

"Of course. Give me your phone." He responded.

{Phone call Ian's POV}

For the longest time the phone just rang and rang. It felt like the entire world was moving in slow motion. Just a week ago I had taken Ev to the pool and we spent the day together while Lex was on shift. Now here a week later I have to call her father telling him that his daughter is dying. Mitch finally picked up with a surprised

"Lexie?"

"Hey Mitch its actually Ian calling from Lex's phone." I said

"Oh hey Ian. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Lex wanted me to call you. It's about Everleigh. I know you have never met her but we thought it would be a good idea for you to see her before she goes." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We can explain that when you get here but right now I think it's just best for you to see your daughter before she dies." I said with a stern tone.

"Thanks for letting me know Ian. I appreciate you calling. I know Lex will probably never want to speak to me or see me after what I did. I wouldn't want to see me either honestly. I'll try my best to get there and see Everleigh." He said. My mouth fell open.

"You will try to get here? TRY? This is your daughter we are talking about. I don't care about the fact that she has never met you. Well guess whose fault that is. Yours and yours only. Not Lexie's, not Everleigh's. Only your fault. So either you come or you don't. No maybes. Now Mitchell, we will see you later today or not at all. Okay?" I hung up before he could respond.

"He said he would try to come and see her." I said with a scowl.

"What the hell is wrong with him. She is his daughter. What man would do that to a girl." Arizona ranted.

 _The ABC's of trauma are a handy tool for keeping a patient alive but they're only a starting point. Once the patient's airway, breathing and circulation are all clear and accounted for, the real work begins. The messy work. There's no telling how long it will take to clean up that chaos once you've begun because sometimes you don't know what you're in for. You don't know exactly what you're about to face. You don't know what secrets the body in front of you holds and whether, by the time it's all over, if there's anything left worth saving._


End file.
